See You Again
by MonsterHighIsMyLife
Summary: SAD SAD SAD! Suicide death ya know. IDK read please.
1. Chapter 1

When I See You Again

A/N: Hey, guys. This is just going to be a short one. But, not too short. It's a mix of both sad and comforting. I have also put in a song, so you can play the suggested track or just read the lyrics. Chapter 1 is the lyrics, Chapter 2 is without lyrics for anyone who wants to just play the song. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: A little bit sad. :'(

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I do not own Dan or Phil or the song, only the plot.

Chapter 1: With Lyrics to When I See You Again

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend…_

Dan walked alone in the cold on the grey dark footpath.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again…_

It had been snowing yesterday, Dan cursed yesterday…

 _We've gone a long way from where we began…_

A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered that very day…

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again…_

The day **Phillip Michael Lester** died…

 _When I see you again…_

 _(Hey)_

He remembered TATINOF…

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew…_

He remembered the long, stupid conversations they had…

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you…_

He remembered the somewhat short walks to the park they had together…

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh…_

But, when he finally told Dan about his…illness…

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up…_

It was too late…

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days…_

Amazing Phil and Dnaisnotonfire…YouTube's power duo…

 _Hard work forever pays…_

But, he wished it could have been more…

He knew he couldn't tell Phil his true feelings…He'd probably freak…

 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)…_

They were always there for each other…

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side…_

No matter what…

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride…_

Dan looked after Phil when he was sick, which was mostly all the time…

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend…_

Dan remembered him and Phil's last fading moments in the hospital…

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)…_

And when the machine started to bleep at rapid rates…and then a made a long slow beep…

 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)…_

Where Dan held Phil in his arms as he cried and screamed…

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)…_

And all of his heart shattered into a million pieces and slithered in a stream of crimson down a gutter of sadness, sorrow and misfortune…

 _When I see you again…_

But as he cried, he managed to say the two words that he had longed to say his entire life,

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turns to a bond…_

His two words of choice were…

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_

He said, "Phillip Michael Lester!"

 _And when brotherhood comes first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed,_

"I LOVE YOU!" he wept,

Phil, in his last breath spoke in a cracked voice,

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

"Dan…I love you too…please, never forget me!" He cried loudly,

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride…_

Now back to Dan, no longer full of life, but full of gloom,

His best friend, love, his everything…was gone…

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home…_

Dan had nothing to live for,

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend…_

He walked along the cold footpath…

A _nd I'll tell you all about it when I see you again,_

Headed toward the London Bridge…

 _We've come a long way from where we began…_

And jumped, hoping to meet Phil in Heaven…

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again._

 _A/N_ : Hi! Did you cry, laugh, (I doubt it). I decided to write this because…IDEK! Fav, Review, You know. BUE!

0 0

U ( This is my new thing)


	2. Chapter 2

When I See You Again

A/N: Hey, guys. This is just going to be a short one. But, not too short. It's a mix of both sad and comforting. I have also put in a song, so you can play the suggested track or just read the lyrics. Chapter 1 is the lyrics, Chapter 2 is without lyrics for anyone who wants to just play the song. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: A little bit sad. :'(

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I do not own Dan or Phil or the song, only the plot.

Chapter 2:Play the song in backround

Dan walked alone in the cold on the grey dark footpath.

It had been snowing yesterday; Dan cursed yesterday…A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered that very day…

That was the day Phillip Michael Lester died…

He remembered TATINOF…

He remembered the long, stupid conversations they had…

He remembered the somewhat short walks to the park they had together…

But, when Phil had finally told Dan about his…illness…

It was too late…

Amazing Phil and Daisnotonfire…YouTube's power duo…

But, he wished it could have been more…

He knew he couldn't tell Phil his true feelings…He'd probably freak…

They were always there for each other no matter what…Dan looked after Phil when he was sick, which was mostly all the time

Dan remembered him and Phil's last fading moments in the hospital, and when the machine started to bleep at rapid rates…and then it made a long slow beep…

Where Dan held Phil in his arms as he cried and screamed,

And all of his heart shattered into a million pieces and slithered in a stream of crimson down a gutter of sadness, sorrow and misfortune…

But as he cried, he managed to say the two words that he had longed to say his entire life,

His two words of choice were…

"Phillip Michael Lester!" "I LOVE YOU!" he wept,

Phil, in his last breath spoke in a cracked voice

"Dan…I love you too…please, never forget me!" He cried loudly.

Now back to Dan, no longer full of life, but full of gloom,

His best friend, love, his everything…was gone…

Dan had nothing to live for,

He walked along the cold footpath…

Headed toward the London Bridge…

And jumped, hoping to meet Phil in Heaven where he'll see him again


End file.
